


Eidolon

by no_one_in_particular



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one_in_particular/pseuds/no_one_in_particular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony yanked hard at the chains, producing noise but no useful result. He didn’t know how long he’d been hanging there, naked and blindfolded, but it felt like a long time. His arms and shoulders were aching and his calves were cramping. It was bad enough that he was hanging in the dark like a side of beef, but they'd also drugged him. They must have because he was hard and aching and completely unable to get any relief. As torture went, it was pretty damn effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eidolon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/gifts).



> Despite the fact that I had lots of prompts, I went completely off book and wrote this. I also have no idea how to tag it, so I'm going for the minimalist approach. Merry Xmas, Petal. I hope you like it, even if you didn't ask for it.

Tony yanked hard at the chains, producing noise but no useful result. He didn’t know how long he’d been hanging there, naked and blindfolded, but it felt like a long time. His arms and shoulders were aching and his calves were cramping. It was bad enough that he was hanging in the dark like a side of beef, but they'd also drugged him. They must have because he was hard and aching and completely unable to get any relief. As torture went, it was pretty damn effective.

Deprived as he was of any sensory input except pain and arousal, he immediately latched onto the sound of someone entering the room. Was the footfall familiar? Tony wasn't sure. Whoever was in the room was walking toward him. They were breathing heavy, like they'd been running.

"Hey! Who's there?"

No answer, but someone was standing behind him, close enough that he could feel their breath on the back of his neck, every labored huff ruffling the hair at the base of his neck.

Tony yanked on the chain again and tried to cover his arousal with bluster. "Who the hell is in here? Let me go!"

The person behind him moved closer. Whoever it was, he was large. Tony could feel him looming, could smell him. There was something familiar under the scent of clean sweat, Ivory soap. He only knew one person who persisted in using that cheap shit.

"Cap? That you?"

A frustrated whine was the only response. A loud clang sounded behind him. Was that the shield hitting the floor?

"Jesus, Rogers! Help me out here. Is that you?"

The body behind him pressed up against him. He knew the feel of Captain America's uniform; the fabric and the armoring were distinct. 

"Shit, They got you, too!"

Steve moaned and ran his hands over Tony's belly down toward his cock, but he stopped short, paused for a beat, and then ran his hands over Tony's hips and belly instead.

Tony hissed and pressed back against the body behind him. He couldn't help himself. "Fuck, Rogers, do it or don't but don't fucking tease me right now." 

Steve growled and stepped away. Tony could hear him, walking around him in a tight circle. Tony imagined how he must look, wondered how much light there was in the room, if Steve could see how aroused he was. The thought of it made him dizzy, and he sagged in the chains as his head spun.

"Cap, I don't think… Hell, I can't think. Just come back over here." Tony swung in the chains, trying to keep up with Steve as he moved, back and forth now, like a caged cat.

Steve breathed harder, and Tony heard something break. He didn't stop pacing. In fact, he moved a little farther away.

"Cap, listen to me." Tony tried not to sound as desperate as he felt. "You are so far gone you can't even fucking speak, and I am not far behind you. Who knows how long it'll be before we can get anywhere they'll be able to even begin figuring out what we've been given? It makes sense to try to… satiate it, for lack of a better term."

Steve stopped pacing, and Tony could tell from the sound of his breathing that he had turned away from Tony. 

Tony strained against the chains toward Steve and said in a low, fierce voice, "Stop this bullshit and get over here and fuck me, you son of a bitch."

Rustling, snapping, zipping sounds and suddenly a wall of bare flesh was pushed up against Tony's back, and oh thank god, those hands did not stop this time but went directly to his cock. 

Tony thrust into those big, warm hands. "You going to help me out of these chains so I can touch you?"

Steve's only response was to bite down on the side of Tony's neck and hump against his butt and lower back. Tony couldn't feel him before because of his cup, but he could now, hot and hard against Tony's ass, leaving wet trails over his skin as he pressed against him.

"Can I see you at least?"

Steve growled and squeezed Tony's cock a little harder.

Tony gasped. "Got it, I got it, ease up a little, would you?"

Steve relaxed his grip a little and went back to stroking, still mouthing at Tony's neck and rubbing against him.

Tony worked his hips back and forth between Steve's hand and cock. "I meant it you know. You can fuck me." He pitched his voice low. Steve seemed to like it before.

Steve was gone again. Goddamn it. Why was he so high strung? Before Tony could begin coaxing him back again, he heard noises, bottles clinking somewhere in the room and then Steve was back, stroking something wet and slick into the crack of his ass.

Not enough. Tony pushed back against Steve's hand and groaned as he pushed a finger inside him. He got louder when Steve reached around him to pinch a nipple as he fingered him.

"Oh god, yeah. That's it, Rogers. Give me more." Steve added two more fingers and twisted his hand, pushing Tony up onto his toes, and Tony keened and pulled at his chains.

Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony and stepped in front of him. Tony yearned toward him, wanting to kiss him, but Steve grabbed him around the waist and lifted him before he got anywhere near his mouth. Tony dangled in the chains as Steve guided his dick to Tony's hole and pushed in hard.

Tony steeled his arms, holding himself up as best he could as Steve grasped his hips and worked him on his dick. Every muscle in Tony's arms and shoulders was tight and cramping and he did not care because every thrust was stroking Steve's cock over his prostate and his own cock was oozing precome all over his stomach. 

For long minutes the only noise in the room was Steve's grunting and the slapping of their bodies as he fucked Tony. The chains were too taut to make noise and Tony was unable to get enough breath to make any sound. All he could do was hold on and pant quietly as tears ran down his face.

Steve came with a shout and then Tony wanted to cry in earnest. He was close, so close, and as soon as he got the breath to speak, he was going to beg Steve to get him out of the goddamned chains so he could just jerk off already, but then Steve dropped him on his shaking legs and slid down his body. Tony felt hands grab his ass and a warm, wet mouth close on his cock and then he did sob because fuck, nothing had ever been so good. 

He wanted to fuck Steve's mouth, but all he could manage was to hang there as Steve sucked and worked him like a lifeless doll until he finally came and even then Steve didn't pull away, just kept swallowing and sucking until Tony was drained and done.

Steve stood up and pulled Tony's loose form against him, making quiet shushing noises in his ear as he picked at the knot on the blindfold. Tony leaned against him, boneless and limp, until he got it loose. Tony blinked and looked into warm brown eyes.

"You okay?" Tomas waited for Tony to nod before gesturing at the chains. "How do I get you out of these?"

Tony tried to speak, but had to clear his throat a couple of times before he managed it. "Friday, lower the hook."

The hook that held the chains slid down until Tomas could reach it and pull the chains loose. He led Tony over to the bed a few feet away, kicking the Captain America uniform on the floor out of the way as they passed, and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table while Tony removed the manacles with the press of a button. "You don't need a key?"

Tony shook his head before taking a large gulp of ice water. "Doesn't make sense to need keys for this kind of thing." He gave Tomas a pointed look. " _You_ should know that."

Tomas flashed a brilliant white smile and looked at the bottles on the table next to the pitcher before selecting one. "I do, but sometimes clients have their own ideas."

Tony let Tomas maneuver him onto his stomach and take his water away. "I hope they pay you well for their ideas."

Tomas poured oil onto his hands and began rubbing Tony's neck. "Of course they do." He leaned down to Tony's ear. "But they don't pay as well as you."

Tony smiled lazily over his shoulder. "You're worth it."

Tomas looked pleased as he worked his way down Tony's back. "Glad you're satisfied." He smiled. "It was fun. Most of my clients aren't so imaginative."

Tony shrugged. His shoulders were feeling much better. "I definitively don't lack imagination." He closed his eyes. "And now that I'm single I may as well indulge myself in it."

Tomas used his thumbs on a stubborn knot under Tony's shoulder blade. "I'm sorry your relationship didn't work out." He rubbed harder. "Have you considered pursuing the good Captain?"

Tony huffed out breath and gave Tomas a glare over his shoulder.

Tomas laughed and held up his hands. "Not my business."

Tony sighed and sat up as Tomas wiped his hands on a towel. He reached across him to retrieve an envelope from a drawer in the bedside table. 

He tapped it lightly against Tomas' large chest. "Discretion is part of the package, right?"

Tomas took the envelope. "Of course." He ran a finger down Tony's arm. "All your secrets are safe with me."

Tony smiled. "I'll be calling again."

Tomas stood. "I know you like me to use the Ivory soap beforehand, but it makes my skin so dry…"

Tony waved a hand toward the bathroom. "There's tons of stuff to choose from in there. Help yourself."

Tomas smiled again. "Thank you." He held up the envelope. "For everything."

Tomas paused as he walked to the bathroom to bend over and pick up the shield Tony had made and lean it against the wall. Tony watched him because he was naked and tan and lovely to watch, then he lay back on the bed and covered his eyes with his hand for a moment. 

Finally, he sat up and reached for a robe hanging on the side of the headboard. "Friday, what does the rest of my day look like?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to stop writing stories in which Steve and Tony bang, but not really.


End file.
